


A first time

by the_hidden_agenda



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hidden_agenda/pseuds/the_hidden_agenda
Summary: Beth and Rick are together. Kind of. But he never f***s her. Until now.





	A first time

**I don´t own them**

 

She stands in front of him. Young and pretty. Her blonde hair in a neat pony-tail. Shaven. Naked.

The way, he likes it.

The way, he likes her.

She shivers in anticipation. He watches her like a hunter watches his prey. Is a look, that makes her stomach doing crazy somersaults. And her clit throbbing.

"You´ve been a good girl lately", he states. "And good girls achieve a reward."

He takes her hands in his and kisses her knuckles.

Her breath hitches. He´s so gentle right now.

"First, you are going to come on my tongue." Beth´ legs nearly buckle. She loves the things, Rick can do with his tongue! He can make her come hard and fast, he can devour her for hours, he can melt her insides just with the tip of his tongue.

"And when you behave and do as you are asked- You are going to ride my dick."

She knows, she´s dreaming. Sleeping and dreaming. No way, Rick just said, she could ride him. She`s gonna feel his dick inside of her. Finally. She´s going to have sex with him. Real sex. She can´t believe it. He inserted his fingers in her. His fist even. Several dildos. Vibrators. Anal beads. Love balls. One day a cucumber. But never his dick.

"But it´s you, doing the entire work. I´ll just lay down her on the bed."

With that, he undresses. Another first. He never undresses. She drinks in the sight of him. Slim but muscular. Spare chest hair. A well defined six pack. And a dick- proud and beautiful. Long and thick.

Beth can´t wait to feel it inside of her. Massaging her inner walls. Making her scream.

"But there has to be a challange. Otherwise there would be no fun", he chuckles and her mouth runs dry.

"I´m going to tie up your arms. Behind your back."

"Okay", she says. Beth doesn´t really see the challange in that. But Rick makes her turn around and ties her wrist together with a rope. And then he ties her elbows together with the same rope. It´s a little uncomfortable. She has to push her breast out and to arch her back.

"You´re good?" he asks and Beth nods.

"Than lets the games begin." he says and lays down on the big bed. Flat on his back. He puts his hands under his ass. "I´m not going to touch you. That´s the challange for me", Rick whispers. "Come here. On my face. First my tongue. Than my dick", he reminds her.

Beth walks to the bed and climbs on the thick mattress. It´s a little bit tricky, without the support of arms or hands, but she succeeds. On her knees, she crawl to Rick´s head and straddles him. His nostrils flare, when her sweet scent hits his nose. His eyes grow dark at the sight of her slit, open and wet. For him. Because of him.

"You look like a beautiful flower. And you smell as sweet." he mumbles. "Let me see, whether you taste as sweet."

She lowers her body to his face, to his waiting mouth. He stucks out his tongue and she hisses at the first contact of his wet tongue with her wetness. He doesn´t move his head, lays completly still. She has to move above him, back and forth, his tongue parting her folds. She wants them spread wide open, wants him to suck, and nibble, and lick and bite but he stays still. She tries to find the right angle but it is difficult. Her legs start to tremble, it´s hard to stay upright without the support of her arms. She wants to grab the headboard of the bed and grind her pussy all over his face. She wants his fingers inside of her, while he sucks her hard. She wants to come.

With quivering legs she fucks Ricks tongue, her juices running down his face. Her body is slick with sweat because of the effort.

Beth lets Ricks tongue flicker over her clit and than she feels it coming. Finally. Her legs are about to give up. She wants to lay down. Her legs are screaming in protest but she continues. Continues until she cries out, arches her back even more, shoving her pussy even more in Ricks face. She stuggles for breath and for her balance.

"That was nice", Rick says with a low voice. "I count to ten and than you are on my dick. You can fuck yourself on me. If you don´t get there in time...no fuck and a very pissed off Rick. One. Two..."

Beth wants to cry. Her legs won´t work the way she wants them to. She struggles to move. Her shoulders hurt. Her legs are screaming in agony.

She glides down Ricks lean body, smearing her juices over his lean body. She shudders when she feels his ridgid member for the first time between her legs. Hot and heavy. And where she wants him. She screams, when she sinks onto him. "Ten!"

Thanks god, she does it it time! She needs some time to adjust to his size. He´s thick and long. She feels him twitching inside of her and she clenches her insides. He groans.

She´s wet and tight and feels like heaven to him.

Her tits are bouncing with every movement, he wishes, he had used the nipple clamps this time. That would have been a beautiful sight.

Despite the ache in her legs, Beth has to move again. She needs the sweet friction. She lifts herself up, until only the head of Rick´s dick is still settled inside of her. Than she slams back down with force. Rick grunts and wants to buck into her. But he remains still.

Beth moves up and down, as fast as her tortured legs can manage. She loves the way, Ricks dick fits perfectly. Like they are made for each other.

She´s a whimpering mess, sweating and panting. Hurting,but oh in such a good way.

She feels him hitting every sweet spot inside of her, her inner walls are trembling and clenching, Rick feels a new wave of wetness floading her core and her orgasm triggers his. he spills his hot seed deep inside her body.

Beth looses her balance but Ricks strong arms are holding her.

"I got you", he whispers huskily.


End file.
